Legendary Freedom Fighters
by Random.Swift.13
Summary: Nemesis and Rago turned the Beiburēdo world upside down & overthrew Queen Nature. The world's last hope was the 4 sons of the Queen, who held the power of the seasons & music. But on the way to find their mom & fulfilling the prophecy, there might as well be complication, friendship, tragedy & of course love. Join them as they try to safe their world & deal with the dramas of life
1. In the Beginning

**Prologue: In the beginning...**

_Hey there people. This story of Freedom Fighters was inspired by Sonic Underground. Yeah, so it doesn't involves beys, but music. The songs are also from a lot of movies or series so basically I don't own anything except for my OC, which will be mention in the next chapter. But for now, you all need to see exactly how this story starts. It will be narrated by Queen Nature. Enjoy by the way_

**P.S.**_ Beiburēdo means Beyblade in english (It's Japanese)_

* * *

Long long ago, there was a majestic and wealthy world called Beiburēdo. It was filled with riches that no one could have ever imagined, as if the gods and goddesses painted pictures to the land. The flora and faunas are various and special that some hadn't been found and named. It was harmonic and peaceful

But those peaceful days can't last forever I'm afraid my friends. Right after my children was born, the evil god of Destruction Nemesis and his master Rago used their malicious technologies and powers, the world turned upside down into a horrible place. For the source of money for Nemesis, the noblemen and women was left to play while our people was cursed and turned into evil slaves for him

Our royal family was outlawed, a painful price that is placed on our heads. But then, the great and powerful Oracle Zeus revealed a prophecy to me. "Someday, you and your four children will reunite and form the Legendary Order with the five warriors of the galaxy. And overthrow Nemesis. But there must be a price, Queen Nature"

And for the prophecy to be fulfilled, I have to give up my babies. I left the youngest one, to a kind and wise noblewoman that I know, but she didn't knew that the baby was mine. The second youngest was left with my friend, Ryo Hagane, the third and eldest was left at the orphanage because the oracle told me that they needed to learn how to survive on their own. But the eldest was kidnapped by a thief and was brought to the leader of the thieves. Luckily the leader, Ronald Hernandez was fond of him and decided to raise and love him like he was his own son

And so it begun...

* * *

_Well, there you have it. R&R please and see you in the next chapter_

_~Swift_


	2. A few years later

**Chapter 1: A few years later**

_Hello again my fellow readers or writers. Here I am now, presenting the first chapter for this story obviously. Ok so anyways, I wanna thank GalaxyPegasus14 and FlameSolaria99 for letting me use their OCs (Kiara and Sierra: Flame's and Kaminari: Galaxy's) it helped me a lot so thanks you two. Anyways, like I said before, I don't own anything minus my OC. Enjoy!~_

_At the early age:_

_1. Chris and Nadia: 10 years old  
2. Kenta and Sierra: 5 and 6 years old  
3. Kyoya and Kiara: 8 and 9 years old  
4. Ginga: 7 years old  
_

_Present:  
_

_1. Ginga and Kaminari: 14 and 16 years old_

* * *

_About some few years later..._

A boy with spiky blonde hair was playing a bass with a smile on his face. He had violet eyes and light skin tone. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt, a red arm brand on his right fore arm, a sunglasses, a khaki pants, sneakers and a silver bass guitar-shaped medallion on a neck chain on his neck

"Hey Chris. Practicing your music again?" A girl asked as she approached the blonde. Her hair was ocean blue with dirty gold highlights which reached her shoulders matched with icy blue orbs and toned with fair skin. She wore a red off-the-shoulder top, a pair of blue baggy jeans with plenty of pockets, a pair of reddish purple sneakers

"Oh. Hey Nadia and yes I'm practicing with my bass" The boy sent a small smile to his friend. They've known each other since they were just little tods because Nadia got a similar past as Chris, though the bluenette's not a part of the royal family _(and by the way, Chris still didn't know that he is a prince)_. They both learned together from Ronald about stealing, fighting and hacking and some other things about technologies and they are the best of the best thieves ever. But besides that, both of them have great passion for music as well. Chris loves to play his hand-made bass, dance and sing and Nadia loves to sing and play any kind of musical instruments as well

"Chris, Nadia, have you two learned your lessons?" A deep voice asked as the two turned their heads to a man with black hair, brown eyes and tan skin. He wore a long brown jacket, a black shirt inside, black khaki pants and sneakers

"Yep" The two answered spontaneously

"Good" The man replied as he gave them a look that they are gonna be tested

"Just one sec Ron" Chris called as he put his bass at the bench and stood next to Nadia. As Ronald or Ron walked pass them, they acted fast into his pocket that he didn't realize something until he stopped walking. "Oh my, where are my wallets?" He dramatically asked as the two kids smirked and pulled two wallets out of their pockets

"Great job you two. You're both great students and as a reward..." He searched through his pockets for the gifts but couldn't find it, "Ugh... Where is it..." He then realized someone was playing a bass and looked at Chris, who was already playing with his new bass and Nadia who already wore her new diapason-medallion. Ronald laughed because two ten year olds manage to outsmart him. The two kids smiled at the great gifts as they hugged the black-haired man

"Thanks Ron" Both of them said as Ron chuckled

"Anything for you two kids"

* * *

In a huge mansion, a lady with brown hair and green eyes was drinking a cup of tea and reading a book. Her hair was styled in curls and she wears a green top with light pink-lilac lining, pockets, and neck. She wears a matching green pleat skirt with a very thin belt. And then there was a little boy who was balancing himself on a high wall. He had a cute little face with bright green hair with brown eyes. He wears a yellow T-shirt with a straight blue stripe running across his chest and arms and a silver keyboard-shaped medallion

"Kenta! No! Get down here this instance!" The lady worriedly say as the boy stopped walking on the wall

"Ok Lady Rowena" Kenta cheerfully replied as he jumped from the tall wall and landed perfectly on his little feet

"Good gracious child" Lady Rowena sighed in relief as she led the greenette to a music room, "Come on, it's time for your piano lessons"

**(Scene changed)**

Kenta let his delicate fingers gracefully dance through the tuts in a fast motion as Lady Rowena smiled with satisfaction and happiness because his song was very beautiful. She sip another cup of tea and Kenta finished his piece

"Oh Kenta~" A high pitched melodic voice of a girl was heard from outside the mansion rang. Kenta brightened up as he ran to the nearest window to see his best friend, Sierra. She had chocolate-brown hair with blue highlights tied in a lose ponytail, amethyst purple eyes and a snowflake necklace with a sapphire gem in it. She waved at him as he waved back

"Can I go outside and play with Sierra, Lady Rowena?" Kenta questioned with pleading eyes to the brunette

"Of course dear" She answered with a smile. Kenta then summersaulted his way out to meet up with the amethyst orbed girl

* * *

A spiky green haired boy with blue eyes and tan skin was playing drums outside an orphanage as his fellow orphans watched him. He was wearing a silver drum-shaped medallion, a green t-shirt with a lion face that was printed in the center, jeans and black shoes. The kids seems impressed with his music as he smirked. "Ok guys, let's try to play 'Sk8er boi' by Avril Lavigne, ok?" He asked as everyone cheered

"Kids! It's dinner time!" A voice said as everyone groaned

"Guess those beats will have to wait huh Kyoya?" An egyptian boy asked. He had tanned skin and brown hair with orange bangs that are complimented by matching extensions, dim green eyes decorated with is orange face paint underneath

Kyoya can only sighed, "Well, guess it has to Nile. Might not want Madam Barbara to come and kill us" They both left as they left the place. But before they go to far, they heard a rustle from the bush in the forest. "What was that?"

"I don't know Kyoya. Think we should go and check it out" Nile replied as the two boys ran to the woods and looked around. Apparently, there was no one there. "There's nothing here"

"Well, we should just get back," Kyoya nonchalantly answered as the two turned around. But just before they leave the thick forest, a thud was heard behind them and they instantly turned around. It appeared to be a girl who fell unconscious. She had shoulder length black hair with red highlights, tied up in a side ponytail and a claw like scar on the left shoulder. What is totally eye-catching was the lion claw necklace with a flame like gem in the middle that she wore

"Hey, it's a girl" Nile pointed out as he shook her

Kyoya just rolled his eyes. "Ok, when she wakes up she can just go back to wherever she came from" He was gonna step away when a hand reached to his shoulder

"Kyoya, we can't just leave her like this" Nile said as the two eyed at the girl. Rain started to pour down and Kyoya sighed

"Ok, let's bring her to the orphanage" The two boys then carried the girl back to the orphanage

* * *

"Ginga! What do I tell you about running around the house?!" A man with spiky red hair and goldenrod eyes yelled as a boy with the same complexion (the difference is that the boy was younger and shorter than the man) ran around the house chasing a dog named Hokuto

"No rest! Run as fast as you can!" The boy yelled happily as he continued on running. He was wearing an orange sleeveless top, black jeans, red and black shoes, blue headband and a silver three-necked electric guitar medallion

"Ginga Hagane! Stop right now and take a bath!" The man, or Ryo Hagane, yelled as he tried to catch the young boy. But he underestimated the speed of the red head as he was so fast, he can't even get closer to him in about fifty centimeter near him

"No bath! Gotta go faster, faster, faster, faster, faster!" Ginga squealed as Ryo panted

"Well then I guess I'll just have to eat all the burgers all by myself" Ryo stated as Ginga turned around to grab his guitar and to Ryo

"It's bath time!" He declared as he started playing the guitar

**(Scene changed)**

Koma village was a disaster. A huge shuttle was coming near it and soon blasted some of the houses. "Ginga, you have to run to your friend, Tsubasa's house quickly. It's too dangerous here" Ryo instructed to his adopted son. Tears threaten to fall from the young red-head's eyes

"Really? You want me to run?" Ginga whimpered as Ryo wiped the tears away from his cheeks

"Yes Ginga," Ryo sadly smiled, "And you know what I want to see, the best and fastest run that you can ever do!" He hugged Ginga. "I will always love you Ginga, remember that," Ryo released and Ginga's eyes are even more watery, "Now go Ginga! Go!"

Ginga ran away from the village as fast as he can as Ryo braced himself for whatever might happen to him. He has done his job well, raising the son of the Queen and that is the purpose of his life, he supposed. A robot slave of Nemesis then banged the door of the house open, spotting Ryo in the corner of the room. "Citizen! You are under arrest!" The robot said as Ryo was brought out of the house and to the shuttle

Meanwhile, Ginga stopped running and turned back to see the village again. But when he got there, his home sweet home was on fire and the village was burned down. He couldn't see his father _(or at least his adoptive father anyway)_ anywhere and that scared him. "NO!" Young Ginga screamed as tears trickled his cheeks and both his voice and body was shaking heavily from the terror of losing his father

"Ginga!" A voice called out as he looked at the source. It was a ten year old silver haired boy with golden-brown eyes and tan skin

"Tsubasa!" Ginga ran to the ten year old and instantly hugged him. He cried on Tsubasa's shoulder, still afraid of the terror and destruction that Nemesis had brought to his life

"Sh... Sh... Ginga. Don't worry. Everything is gonna be ok, trust me. I promise nothing will ever hurt you again"

* * *

_Seven years later..._

In a small house somewhere, music of an electric guitar was heard. The fourteen year old Ginga smiled as he remembered what happened in seven years ago. The song he was playing was the song that his former dad played for him when he wants to go to sleep. Ginga was wearing a headband that has a Pegasus with 2 wings, long white scarf around his neck, a short blue short-sleeved jacket, a plain orange shirt, white and blue gloves, a red and a brown belt around his waist, black pants, and red and navy blue colored shoes. He still have his medallion with him. Meanwhile, Tsubasa, who is now like a brother to the guitarist was typing in something on his monitor. He was one of the secret Freedom Fighters that has been fighting Nemesis for well, Freedom. He taught Ginga everything he had to know to become a Freedom Fighters and tonight, it's gonna be a test for Ginga

"Ok Ginga, are you sure you wanna do this?" Tsubasa asked as he collected all the data he got from the official headquarters of the Freedom Fighters, "It's gonna be dangerous you know"

"No biggie Tsubasa. Infiltrating the Bomb Factory of Nemesis could be fun and besides," Ginga put his guitar down and smirked, "Danger's my middle name"

Tsubasa chuckled at the red-head's statement and gave him a blue helmet, "You sure are reckless Ginga. But in this term, I don't mind it. Just make sure you keep on wearing the helmet and be careful of the range of those EvilBots"

"Why do I have to wear the helmet anyways?" Ginga asked as he studied the features of the helmet

"Because it's a communicator so when I need to warn you of anything or tell you to do something, it'll be easier. And besides, I need to lead you back here because basically from there to here, it's a long run, get it? So don't take off the helmet. And if Nemesis found the helmet, it can lead him to our headquarters"

"Ok. It's easy peasy lemon squeezy" Ginga said as he wore the helmet on his head

Suddenly the alarm went off and Tsubasa looked at his watch. "Right Ginga. Time to rock and roll"

"Later!" Ginga ran all the way to the factory _(He's really fast)_

**(Scene changed)(This part, the bold and italic is Tsubasa talking and the normal one is Ginga)**

_**"You see that huge building? That's the Bomb Factory. You need to put the bombs that I gave to you earlier and run away by the time it starts to flicker. But you can only put it on some of the parts of the factory because some others are armor strong"**_

"Got it Tsubasa. Just say the word and I'll be on my way"

_**"Good. Now remember, the factory is surrounded by an electrical force field. According to the research that I got from Aleksei **(Yeah, he's here as well)**, the force field can instantly kill off anything that touches it. But, the bad thing about it is that it will be in it's weakest in about three more minutes. It's weak, but it still will sting you with a few burns unless you are really fast. Think you can handle**** them?"**_**  
**

"Like I said before, danger's my name. And I'm the speed-man, speedster and the speed-mister. Those barriers won't hurt me one little bit"

_**"Ok... If you say so. I hope you know what you're doing. Run when I said 'Go'"**_

"Sure. No prob" Ginga smirked under his helmet as he looked at the huge factory. There was a huge red barrier surrounding the factory. He frowned at the thought of people dying because of the bombs and technology by Nemesis

_**"Ginga, you ready?"**_

"Huh?" He snapped out of his thoughts and put himself together, "Of course. I was born ready"

_**"Ok, ready... set... GO!"**_

Ginga zoomed off to the factory and through the barrier. He didn't realize it yet, but he got a painful and burning burn because he didn't ran as fast as he could. _'Yes! I made it!'_ He only got five minutes until the barrier became fully powered again. He took out a bomb and threw it at one side of the factory, another and another and another until he finally ran out of bombs. The EvilBots started to chase after him, but he was too fast for them to catch

"Have fun with your bombs you ugly bots" He yelled as he run as fast as he can. The EvilBots looked confused at first until one of the bombs exploded. Then the whole factory exploded. "Yes! I did it!" Ginga said to Tsubasa

**_"Great work Ginga! You did good there. Now get back here before any bots got you on the move"_**

"You got it Tsubasa. Be there in a flash" Ginga picked up his pace and ran through the forest so the bots can't spot him

* * *

"WHAT?!" A man thundered loudly to one of the robots. He had a long set of swift black hair that run in assorted spikes to barely reach his feet. Three spikes curved atop his head, with one that lined down on his face to slightly cover his nose and left eye. Two more strands of his hair were braided with golden beads to cover his golden-pierced ears. Along with black, bushy eyebrows, menacing dark-red eyes, he showed a pale skin complexion. He was also wearing a white undershirt with golden highlights that were decorated with ancient, black markings that the greeks wore in ancient times. Along with wearing golden armour-like bracelets he had a large violet cape; somewhat damaged with a knot to tie it together at the front. It later continued to a another violet cloak worn on his waist. Supported by a golden belt with gold beads surrounding it, the cloak functioned as to cover his bare legs which also contained golden knee-bracelets and used some golden wrapping and papyrus to emulate shoes. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT SOMEONE BOMBED THE BOMB FACTORY?!"

The robot _(Even though I don't know if it is possible)_ was shaking so badly, it's like it can melt to the floor. "Y-Y-Yes m-m-master R-R-Rago. S-Someone d-did" The robot stuttered

The huge headquarters of Nemesis was a huge distress. It's bad, fiery, terrible and a sheer of terror to be exact. That is like the heart of all cruelty and viciousness. It's where the devious Nemesis and his master Rago, lived along with the EvilBots

The black haired man grabbed a mug and threw it at the poor robot. "Idiot! How can they do that?! That factory was guarded very tightly, no living things can escape out of it alive!" He then pressed the red button on his luxurious chair

One beep, two beeps, three beeps from the intercom and finally someone answered it. "What is it master Rago?"

"PLUTO, FIND OUT ABOUT WHO BOMBED THE BOMB FACTORY! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK! JUST FIND OUT! PRONTO!" Rago roared to the intercom

"Right away master Rago" Pluto answered

* * *

At the forest, a girl who had spiked red hair with streaks of blue hair and blue eyes was running with a panic expression. She wore a tight-fitting black t-shirt, with a pair of black belts crossing over her breasts, holding a pair of katanas in place. Black pants, a pair of crossed belts around her hips, elbow-length gloves, and knee-high boots, all black and edged with blue. After she stopped, she laughed to herself. "Who am I kidding? They'll never catch me"

Suddenly a zoom came and bumped to the girl. "Ouch. What the heck man?" The girl yelled as the guy who bumped into her groaned in pain as well

"Well sor-" The dude was pinned to a tree by the girl. His words turned to almost inaudible muffles

"Who are you? Do you side Nemesis?!" The girl snidely asked as the boy tried to breath

"I'm Ginga and No! I despise Nemesis! He's the reason why I lose my dad! Now let me go!" Ginga yelled as the girl slowly let him go out of her grasp

"Heh... Sorry. I kinda suspect almost anyone" The girl laughed nervously, "So anyways, I'm Kaminari Hikari and sorry Ginga"

Ginga fixed his headband as he smiled a little. "Nice to meet you Kaminari," He then looked at her suspiciously, "You're not siding Nemesis yourself right?"

"What?! In your dreams! You can kill me first before I can ever side that hideous monster!" Kaminari yelled

"Ok then..." Ginga trailed off, looking at the ground. "So anyways, do you have anywhere to go?"

"No. I don't" Kaminari sighed as Ginga just carried her bridal-style, "W-What are you doing?!"

"Why not come with me? You can stay at my place for the time being"

"But that'll be-" Before she can finish her sentence, Ginga ran in an amazing amount of speed, leaving Kaminari screaming the night away

* * *

_How was it? Good? Bad or what? And by the way, some explanation on this chapter:_

_1. Ginga is super fast because he represented Autumn, which means there's a lot of wind. And winds are fast so he deserved the speed  
2. The Drums. I picked Kyoya for drums because it can almost shook the earth and earth represents Spring, which is represented by Kyoya  
3. The Guitars. Ginga is fitted for the guitars because basically, it can control the frequency of air and it puts in the definition of Autumn  
4. The Bass. It's almost the same thing as the Guitars but the difference is that it is more to Winter.  
5. The Piano. I guess it's because Kenta is put in a place where there's grace and proper manners so Piano is delicate enough for him  
6. Why I pick the instruments? They can create a band, which will be explained later_

_Well that's that. You can ask me in a review and I'll answer it on the next chapter. And see you in the next chapter and R&R~_

_~Swift_


	3. Knowing the Truth part 1

**Chapter 2: Knowing the truth part 1**

_Ok, this is chapter two for you. This is the chapter that will determine the rest of the story for your information. But I guess you should just read on to know what happened and how it happened. So as I was saying I don't own anything minus Nadia. Enjoy!~_

* * *

Back at the headquarters, Tsubasa treated sleeping Ginga's painful burn that he got from the barrier as Kaminari helped him. After they finished, Tsubasa stroke Ginga's red hair. "You got him real bad Gings. I don't think Nemesis will be able to get up for a little while," He stood up and walked to the door. "I'm gonna find some more information from Aleksei. Don't do anything stupid while I do that, you hear me?" The silver haired Freedom Fighter left the living room, leaving Kaminari to take care of the red head

Suddenly, a light jumped into the room, making Kaminari blinded for a second before she can see what or who it was. It was a man with white hair and beard, silver eyes and light skin tone. He was wearing a white cloak with a golden headpiece and a pair of golden armour-like bracelets. "W-who are you?" Kaminari asked, preparing her katanas to defend Ginga

"Do not worry dear Kaminari. I am not here to harm you or Ginga. I just want to talk to Ginga" The man said as Ginga slowly opened his eyes

He rubbed his eyes for a while and looked at the man in a blur, "Who are you?"

"I am Oracle Zeus" The man answered as he raised his hands

"The Oracle what?" Ginga asked as Kaminari just turned her head to her side. Hey, after what happened that day, she guess anything can happen

Oracle Zeus can only sigh in frustration of the teen's inattention, "Ginga, the time has come and your destiny awaits"

"Yeah yeah whatever. Just tell it to wait outside. I'm too tired to care" Ginga groaned as he turned his body to the other side so his bed

Zeus frowned. "Easily remedied" He waved his fingers and lifted Ginga from his bed. He made a fist and Ginga woke up and threw his pillow away

"Good morning Beiburēdo world!" He yelled in a happy tone. "Oh yeah! I'm up!" He then was dropped to his bed again with an 'oof!' by Zeus. "I'm wide awake?" He looked at Zeus with suspicious eyes, "How'd you do that?". Instead of answering, the Oracle pointed his finger to the ground and a table and three chairs appeared. "Oh I must be dreaming right?". Again, Zeus didn't answer him. He pointed at the table and a plate full of burgers appeared. Ginga licked his lips as he looked at the burgers hungrily, "Woah! This dream is way pass cool!"

He sat on a chair and grabbed two burgers at once and started chomping on them. Kaminari giggled at her new friend's behavior and sat next to him and the Oracle sat across from Ginga. "Now that I have your attention, it is time for you to know the truth, Prince Ginga"

Ginga's eyes widened and he paused his chomping for a moment. "Prince?" Kaminari and Ginga asked (Though Ginga is in a mouthful state)

"Yes, Prince Ginga. And you are not alone in your quest" Zeus told him as he continued on his eating fest

"Yeah yeah! I got Tsubasa and the rest of the Freedom Fighters you know" He said as he waved his half-bitten burger and started eating it again. Mind you, he didn't have even the slightest bit of eating manners

Zeus smiled, "And you also have three brothers"

With that statement, it was enough to make Ginga spit his burger out of shock and Kaminari looked at Ginga like she found out that he was a genie. "What?!" Ginga exclaimed in disbelief

* * *

**Meanwhile, at the Headquarters of Nemesis...**

"Enter bounty hunters!" Rago commanded as the huge door opened, revealing four strange different guys

One is a tall skinny man, with dark skin and wide yellow eyes with feline pupils, wearing a large white cap with a yellow cross-like symbol covering most of his dark spiky hair and his right eye. He wears a silver chain-like necklace and a white cloak with yellow symbols like on his cap with brown finger-less gloves. He also wears black pants with brown boots

The other had black eyes, and medium white hair that resembles a pharaoh's headdress. He wears an outfit very similar to the one a pharaoh would wear with a gold necklace and arm band that looks like it could be from ancient Egypt

The third guy has yellow cat like eyes, dark skin tone, somewhat sharp teeth, and tattoos. He wears a grey shirt with a strange collar, a red cloak and grey pants and he is bald

And the last one has black hair and a metallic black mask that covers most of his face. He has a Purple scarf similar to Ginga's and resembles the wings of a mosquito, he also wears a blue jump suit, with a brown belt, and bandages on his arms. So in other words, his appearance makes him resemble a mosquito

"Oh sir, thank you for seeing us," The first lad said as the four entered, "How may we serve your royal greatness? Your wishes are our command and we are humble to do all your bidding. Please let us introduce ourselves. I am Johannes"

"I am Cycnus" The guy who looked he's a pharaoh

"I am Herschel and this is Keyser" The bald dude said as the four bowed down

"What I want from the four of you is to swear your loyalty to my service" The black haired tyrant commanded as he pointed at them

Cycnus looked a bit disapprove with the tyrant's request, "Oh but sir, we're independent hunters. We have other businesses in hand"

"Yeah. We're um... We work on our own" Keyser said as his voice was a bit off because of his mask

Rago punched the armchair, "Silence!" He thundered, "From now on, you will work for me and only me"

"But sir.." Before Herschel finished his sentence, Rago pushed the button on his armchair and the laser guns above him started to shoot the four hunters. They tried to escape from it but failed miserably. "But then again," Herschel continued, "Perhaps it is time for a change"

Rago laughed hauntingly, "Excellent. I knew you would see it my way. Now..." He pressed on another button for a big CPU in front of the hunters and him. It was a video of the Bomb Factory with the barrier around it. Suddenly, a flash of blue and red appeared to crossed it, and then to the streets and then another factory. "This is the Freedom Fighter's top secret weapon," The tyrant explained angrily, "It has played me for over years. I want it found and DESTROYED!" The last words were full of venoms that the hunters were trying hard not to cringe, "Do you understand that?"

"Leave it to us sir" Johannes said with a confident smirk as he held up an apple and crushed it with his fist, "Whatever it is, considered destroyed"

* * *

**At Tsubasa's secret house...**

"Sorry for spitting the sauce on you Orc" Ginga nicknamed the Oracle as he (Yeah, the Oracle Zeus) used a tissue to clean up his hand, "Wow, three other brothers. But where are they?" The red head was enthusiastic to know where is the rest of his family

"They are close" The oracle said shortly, throwing away the tissue, "But to find them, you must sing the song that is in your heart young prince" He faded away

"Wait! Wait! What song?" Kaminari asked. But Zeus was gone already, so basically, she was talking to no one

Ginga groaned, "How come no body ever told them exactly what are they trying to say?! Song in my heart? What does that mean?" Suddenly his guitar medallion glowed blue color, "Woah. My medallion..." Ginga whipped his head to the couch where his electric guitar was. He then grabbed it and smiled

"What are you doing Ginga?" Kaminari asked as Ginga just played the first note of the song 'In his Heart'

**Someday by Sonic Underground cover by Ginga, Chris, Kyoya and Kenta**

**(Ginga)**_ There's something missing_  
_Something's not quite right  
And I can feel it calling  
To me every night_

**(Chris)**_ A little voice inside  
__Tells me someone is out there  
__And I must never give up  
__Searching everywhere!_

**(Together)**_  
(Someday) We are gonna be together  
__(Someday) Life will be so much better  
__(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break  
_

_(Someday) No more dark clouds above  
__(Someday) United in the light of love  
__(Someday) The story can only end one way  
__We'll be together someday_

_(Someday) We are gonna be together  
__(Someday) Life will be so much better  
__(Someday) We will build a bond no one can break yeah_

_(Someday) No more dark clouds above  
__(Someday) United in the light of love  
__(Someday) The story can only end one way  
__We'll be together someday_

_Someday!  
__We'll be together someday!_

* * *

At Kyoya's, Kenta's and Chris' place at the same time, their medallions glowed brightly as they listened to the music, "What was that?" Each of them asked in their own places

* * *

Meanwhile, Ginga put down his guitar as his medallion glowed as well. He smiled as he looked outside his window. "They're out there, somewhere" He mumbled. He is now determined to find his long lost brothers

* * *

_Ok that's that. I hope you like the song Someday by Sonic Underground. If you read the chapter before, just add the childhood's age and plus seven. Don't forget to read the next chapter and please R&R!~ Thanks_


End file.
